User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Current Goal: 1. Finish the structures of Wiki. 2. Become a useful/helpful admin. 3. Try to not make any troubles with the others. ] ---- So Okay! I Hope You Will Pass.Do Not Scare.When My Brother Was Read He Was Work Hard And Pass. March 2012 3 (UTC) I Am Giving You A Link. Here Is Link Here You Can Download All Winx Club Comic Books.I Too Download With Here. March 2012 3 (UTC) Re: Script. Try this: http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/winx-club-202-the-shadow-phoenix-full-episode.html This help? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna let you in on a little trick. In case you miss a part just rewind to a few seconds before you missed it and listen to that part over and over till you jot it all down. Works for me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I Can't See It! Rose! SARAH hyder Say I Hate RoseXinh! RoseXinh You Are! I CAN'T SEE ANY USER IS SAYING ABOUT YOU ARE NOT GREAT! I Love You.How I See Any User Saying I Hate You! Here Is Her Blog If She Do That Again I Will Tell Your And My Friend Jane. March 2012 4 (UTC) SARA hyder Say Sorry! So I Have Forgive Her.Go On Her Talk Page And Too Forgive Her. March 2012 4 (UTC) Actually, I don't have Flora's skin color. Many Indians have tan color but many don't.I have Stella's skin color. Layla's hair color. Why don't u give ur name in featured users nomination? Sorrel is not declaring any of the featured users. I will try that link. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 07:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh Thanks For Forgiving Her! And About Rollback. I Write My Request? March 2012 5 (UTC) U have curly hair? I like it! I have super straight hair. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) All 3 of us r online! XD U, Fatimah n me! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) My Fav Actor Or Singer? No! I Have No Any Fav Singer Or Actor.But I Like Winx Club Season 4's Song Singer.I Do Not Know Who Is Sher.By The Way! Do You Have Any Fav Actor Or Singer? March 2012 5 (UTC) But I like it! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bug in! But u like taylor n demi too? I like them too! XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Is Season 4's Opening Singer Unknown? March 2012 5 (UTC) I love all of Taylor's songs. Especially love story n u belong with me cause I can play them on guitar. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually I can play guitar, piano, flute, harmonium n tabla. I like her gown too. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:41, March 5, 2012 (UTC) BTW I am going now. Bye! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks For Telling Me! March 2012 5 (UTC) I Too Think David Is Roxy's Boyfriend.And Will Trix Back In Season 5? March 2012 6 (UTC) i am sarah.i play lot of big fish games.return to raven herst madam fate dire grove.theese are my favourites.i like tycoon games too.i have floras skin colour musas hair colour aishas har kind and tecnas lenght hair.now you know how i look. visit my profile pls.my favs are flora and tecna.mu fav transformation is enchantix and believix.my hobby is drawing winx club.who is your fav character.oooh can we be friends SARAH hyder 13:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC)i have curly hair too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi! No I am not Japanese, unfortunately. But I do know how to speak Japanese a little. スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyder 07:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC)i created a new winx club wiki.website is winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki join in.u can invite your friends.rules are simple. Thanks For Telling Me! By The Way! When It Will Announce Who Is Rollback? And What Happened About Your Tests? March 2012 9 (UTC) Do You Pass In Your Tests? March 2012 9 (UTC) That's cool~! The reason I have Japanese characters in my signature is cuz I used the translator. スカイのドロップ (talk) 06:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes! We Can Have A Talk! March 2012 11 (UTC) Okay! By The Way! Will You Help Me? I Have Join Twitter.Here Is My Twitter:FatimahBuzdar But I Can't Meaning How I Follow People.Will You Tell Me? March 2012 12 (UTC) Well you could always use Google Translator. ^_^ スカイのドロップ (talk) 04:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) How I Talk To Users On Twitter? And Thanks For Saying My Talk Page Nice..! March 2012 14 (UTC) That would be mostly the pictures. People come on here and spam images,then just leave. Anything that doesn't fit the needs to be marked with a . --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:22, March 14, 2012 (UTC) And if you need a model for how character pages should look, use Roxy's page. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Good News! Oh, I find it hard to edit especially since the articles are all almost complete and the incomplete ones are out of my reach. But I just like to hang around and check stuff. スカイのドロップ (talk) 05:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay rose! i am seeing fan-created pages. March 2012 15 (UTC) You would? Really? Oh, that'll be great! スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) background color: black text color: something light slogan: Feel the Magic! Picture: --スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hehe! is your computer very old? and yes! i found a new admin friend.it is Roxy13! March 2012 17 (UTC) I was have but not now.i mean this problem. March 2012 17 (UTC) Sure! March 2012 17 (UTC) We've tried that in the past. It doesn't work. They don't read them, and they just spam images anyway. As for the fairy forms thing, yes. They have enough images, and new users don't need to upload any more. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 12:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I didn't know how to edit the photo of the winx in Season 4 when I posted it I'm sorry! Vicki Payne 03:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Did you hear that Season 4 of the Winx is coming to Nick! Vicki Payne 04:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Come to think of it I don't what nick has done to the Winx club, Someone on Quizilla didn't like the remake of the show! Vicki Payne 04:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm a big fan of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, and cartoon Sailor Moon. But I love the Winx club. Vicki Payne 04:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh my God! Leaving? why? March 2012 18 (UTC) Front page, there is a link to a list of standards. Click on Musa's black and white picture. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC)